Theo
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: : Set after the previous fic "If We Couldn't Dance." Alex and Joel's son Theo is born.


**Theo**

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Alex & Joel (or if you prefer Joel & Alex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Set after the previous fic "If We Couldn't Dance." Alex and Joel's son Theo is born.

Alex Reid stood over the operating table, fully prepared for what promised to be a long surgery, when she felt something cold and wet trickle between her legs.

 _Oh no._ She thought. _My water just broke._

"Dr. Reycraft, I'm going to need you to take over for me here." Alex said trying to remain calm as she spoke through her surgical mask.

Reycraft nodded but looked at her, confused, "But we haven't even gotten started yet, Dr. Reid."

It was Alex's turn to nod, "I know, but my water just broke. I need you to page Dr. Goran, Lin, and Katz, for me please, "Alex said looking at the nearest scrub nurse struggling to keep her voice even against the pain of an oncoming contraction.

Alex didn't wait for the scrub nurse's reply before she moved as quickly as a heavily pregnant woman in her ninth month could toward the door of the operating room.

Another contraction ripped through her body just as she reached the door. Despite the excruciating pain she felt, she smiled at the sight of her husband pushing a wheelchair.

"Your chariot milady." Joel Goran said, with his trademark grin, as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and eased her into the chair.

"How did you get here so fast?" Alex asked through gritted teeth as another painful contraction ripped through her body.

"Magic Reid," Joel whispered in her ear, just before he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Now, let's go meet our son."

Alex smiled again and was about to reply, when another contraction took her breath away, "Joel, baby, it hurts." She whispered closing her eyes against the pain.

"I know, Alex," He said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly as he steered the chair toward the elevator. "But I need you to hang in there for me, okay? You can do this."

As she leaned back heavily against the wheelchair, letting her husband's strength propel them both through the hallways of the hospital, she believed him.

 _She loved him so much that he could make her believe anything._

Joel didn't let go of his wife's hand. When they stopped in front of the elevator, he pressed the button with his free hand.

"Maggie and Sydney will meet us upstairs." He said, looking at his wife and smiling.

 _She's beautiful._

 _I'm a lucky man._

He hated seeing her in pain. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that their son was about to come into the world.

"Dr. Goran, what are you looking at?" Alex asked through gritted teeth as the elevator doors opened and Joel pushed the wheelchair inside.

"My beautiful wife, Dr. Reid," He answered, making her smile.

"I love you." She whispered, just as a contraction washed over her like a painful wave. Then suddenly Joel was the one whispering in her ear. "I love you, too. Just breathe, Alex. You're doing great."

"I hope it goes more like Luke than Charlotte," Alex said, exhaling as the pain momentarily subsided.

"Oh my God, Joel. The kids…we have to pick them up from school. Alex met her husband's eyes, hers dancing in panic while his remained perfectly calm.

"I think you're a little busy right now, Reid. Joel answered, as he pressed a kiss to her temple. I already called Malanda. She's going to pick them up and bring them here so they can meet their brother."

Alex squeezed Joel's hand and closed her eyes in relief, "Thank you. This elevator is taking forever we could've walked to OB faster."

Joel shook his head, "No way Reid, I wouldn't let you give birth to our son in a stairwell."

It was Alex's turn to smile, "Okay, then I'm going to need you to distract me."

"Yes, ma'am." Joel replied, leaning towards Alex to kiss her.

Seconds later the elevator pinged and the doors opened to reveal Maggie Lin standing on the other side.

"Geez, you two again. I'm starting to think OB needs a Goran-Reid wing." Maggie said, smiling as she took Joel's place behind the wheelchair.

"Shut up, Maggie," Alex whispered against the pain of yet another contraction.

"Okay, I'm gonna let that one go because you're in labor and in pain right now."

"I think that's a wise choice, Lin." Joel said, walking beside Alex's chair. Suddenly his voice was in Alex's ear again, "Be nice to Maggie, Reid. She's the one who decides when you can have the epidural."

Alex looked at Maggie instantly apologetic, "Sorry Maggie," Alex mumbled, still not letting go of Joel's hand.

"No problem." Maggie replied, with a smile, "Like I said, I'll let it slide." Maggie looked at Joel as they entered the birthing suite. "Help me get her on the table?"

Joel nodded, and took one of his wife's arms while Maggie took the other, slowly pulling her into a standing position.

"C'mon Alex. Nice and easy. We've got you," Joel said calmly, his steady hands taking most of her weight as she nearly doubled over breathless with the force of a contraction.

Alex couldn't hold back the scream that burst from her throat as Joel and Maggie lifted her onto the exam table.

Joel eased her shoulders back against the pillow, rubbing her back gently. Maggie removed her shoes and socks and placed her feet in the stirrups.

"Okay Alex, it looks like you're just about four centimeters dilated. You want the epidural, I'm assuming.

 _Stupid question._ Alex thought to herself. But all she could do was nod and bite her lip against the pain.

"And do you want me or Doctor steady hands over there to do it?" Maggie asked even though she already knew the answer.

Alex met her husband's eyes and he nodded, reassuring her, "I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Alex." He whispered, pressing his lips to her now sweat soaked forehead.

"I love you," Alex said breathlessly, as the pain of the contraction finally subsided.

Joel flashed her his trademark grin, and replied, "I love you too, Reid. I have to go scrub. I'll be right back."

His wife nodded and Joel glanced at Maggie, "Lin, keep an eye on the love of my life until I get back, would you?"

"Will do." Maggie replied, without looking up from her vantage point between Alex's legs.

Joel met Alex's eyes once more before he left the room.

 _I love you._

 _I'll be right back._

"I know I've said this before Alex. But you really do have nice legs."

Alex chuckled, "Don't let Sydney hear you say that. Remember what happened last time? Where is Sydney anyway?"

"She got called into surgery so it's just you, me, and Joel in the delivery room. You okay with that?"

Alex smiled at her friend and nodded, "Yeah, Maggie. I trust you."

Maggie laughed, "You should considering that this is the third kid of yours that I'm about to deliver."

Alex fell silent as her thoughts drifted to their son Daniel.

 _The baby that they'd lost._

"Sorry." Maggie whispered, but Alex couldn't reply as she felt another contraction.

"They're getting closer together," Alex managed to say between ragged breaths.

Maggie nodded, taking Alex's hand, "That's a good thing. It means your baby's almost here. What's his name again?"

"Theodore Daniel Goran Reid but we're gonna call him Teddy." Alex replied, finally catching her breath.

Alex looked at Maggie, her eyes wide with pain as she whispered, "Where's Joel?"

"I'm right here, Alex." She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway of the birthing suite in gloves, a surgical gown and a scrub cap. His voice was muffled by a surgical mask but she saw the smile in his eyes.

"What did I miss?" He asked, coming into the room and sitting beside his wife and waiting for Maggie to prep the epidural.

"Alex was just telling me what you guys were going to name your son." Maggie said, as she took the needle and syringe out of its sterile wrapper and set it on the surgical tray on the other side of Joel.

"Okay, Alex. We'll do this right after the next contraction all right?" Alex nodded just as she felt the now familiar unbearable pain coming on.

"Oh God, Joel it hurts!" She screamed, letting the sweat and tears roll down her face.

"I know." He whispered, kissing her tears away. "As soon as this one passes you'll have a chance to rest, I promise."

Alex slumped back against the pillow spent, giving herself over to the sensation of her husband's hands gently brushing the skin of her back.

"God, you're beautiful Reid," He whispered, his voice in her ear making her shiver with desire in spite of her pain and exhaustion.

Seconds later Joel's voice was all business just as it was whenever he was in the O.R.

"Okay, Alex. I need you to be very still."

 _He was the brilliant, risk-taking cowboy of an orthopedic surgeon._

 _And that turned her on almost as much, if not more than his tender professions of love for her._

 _The man she loved was so beautifully complicated and she was the only one with the keys to unravel the mystery._

 _He's a wonderful husband._

 _He's a devoted father._

 _He had a stubborn streak and a temper that matched hers._

 _He's hers._

 _And she was his._

Alex was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't feel the prick of the needle as it went into her spine.

She only felt the overwhelming sense of relief as the pain of labor temporarily subsided.

"Thank you," She whispered, leaning back into his arms.

"You're welcome, Reid," He replied, kissing her temple.

Maggie threw the used needle into the biohazard container on the wall and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

"Thanks, Lin." Joel replied, not taking his eyes off his wife, who was silently enjoying the absence of pain.

"Feeling better?" Joel asked, taking a bit of his own comfort in the familiar weight of his wife's body against his.

"Yes, "Alex whispered, turning her head to press a kiss against the mole behind his ear.

Joel smiled, "Good because I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Alex murmured, her lips still pressed against his neck.

Joel laughed out loud, "Alex Reid you're an insatiably saucy minx. And I love you. Have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice." She answered, pulling away slightly. "I'm sorry. It's the pregnancy hormones. Plus you're incredibly hot. You were saying?"

Joel smiled, "Pot calling kettle, Reid. You _never_ have to apologize for kissing me like that. If memory serves it's how we got here in the first place."

It was Alex's turn to smile, "Joel, baby, as much as I love flirting with you, I don't know how much pain-free time I've got left. What did you want to ask me?"

Joel nodded, "Right…yeah… I know you wanted to nickname the baby Teddy."

"Only because I had a dream about it. Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"What do you think of Theo?"

Alex considered the name for a moment before she looked at Joel and smiled.

"I think it's perfect." She replied, kissing him just before a wave of pain stole her breath. "And I think the epidural just wore off."

Joel nodded just as Maggie entered the room, "I think she's getting close Lin."

Maggie glanced between Alex's legs and nodded, "She's got about two centimeters to go. But let's get her on a cart and wheel her to delivery."

Seconds later Maggie wheeled a cart inside the birthing suite and glanced at Joel. "Let's roll her on three."

 _One_

Joel nodded and just as Maggie began to count, Alex grabbed his wrist, "Promise you won't leave me."

 _Two_

He looked into his wife's beautiful blue eyes and replied, "I'll _never_ leave you. I promise. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

 _Three._

Alex nodded, just as Maggie counted to three, she felt Joel rolling her gently onto her the cart. She was on her back staring up at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Let's go say hello to Theo." He said, gripping her hand tightly as Maggie wheeled the cart down the hallway.

The pain was so intense that Alex didn't remember making it to the delivery room. When she finally came back to herself the first thing she felt was the cold wet cloth that Joel was pressing against her overheated skin.

"Dirty weekend." Alex mumbled, as Joel lifted her dark hair off her neck.

Joel smiled, "Feels that good, huh? He asked, letting her lean against his shoulder.

"If you find me a hair tie we'll have to make Maggie leave the room."

"I heard that." Maggie said, just as a powerful contraction swept over Alex.

Maggie shouted over her patient's screams. "Okay, Alex you're at ten centimeters. When you feel the next contraction, I need you to push."

Alex glanced at Joel and gripped his hand even tighter, "Joel, I love you."

Joel nodded and his voice was in Alex's ear once more, "I love you too, Reid. Are you ready to do this?"

Alex nodded, took a deep breath, and began to push.

Joel comforting words echoed in her ear, "That's it, Alex. You're golden. You've got this."

Alex fell back against her husband and the pillow shaking and exhausted, "No, Joel baby, I can't…"

"That's okay, Alex. Take a second and just breathe. I've got you. And you _can_ do this."

Maggie voice rang out through the room, "Just one more big push and you'll get to meet your beautiful baby boy. C'mon, Alex push!"

Alex took another deep breath and clamped her eyes shut against the pain and started to push just as another painful contraction swept through leaving her doubled over with only Joel's arms keeping her upright.

"That's it, Alex. Keep pushing!" Maggie shouted trying to encourage her.

 _Her vision began to swim._

 _She was certain she'd pass out from the pain._

 _And then she heard her newborn son's first cries._

And then she heard Joel's voice shaking with emotion, "He's here Alex. Theo's here."

"Is he okay?" Alex asked, her own voice shaking as she heard Joel cutting their son's umbilical cord.

Joel pressed his lips against Alex's forehead.

"He's better than okay, Alex. He's perfect. Just like his mother."

Maggie cleaned up the baby and passed him to Joel, who held him for a long moment before he laid him against his wife's chest.

Alex fell asleep with the weight of her son's tiny body against her own.

The next time Alex woke she heard Joel's voice along with the voices of her son and daughter.

"Daddy when will Mommy wake up?" Two year old Charlotte asked.

"Soon, sweetheart." Joel whispered, "Mommy's tired and needs to rest."

"Why?" Charlotte asked, glancing at her six year old brother Luke for an explanation.

"Because she just had a baby. And it hurts a lot." Luke replied, looking in his mother's direction as if to reassure himself of her presence.

Charlotte looked at her father, testing the truth of her brother's statement and Joel nodded.

"But Mommy doesn't hurt anymore because Theo's here now, right?"

"That's right, baby girl." Alex mumbled drowsily. "Hey, little man. I'm so happy to see you guys."

At the sound of their mother's voice, Luke looked up and smiled, while Charlotte wasted no time jumping into bed with her mother.

"Charlotte be careful." Joel warned, smiling at his wife, and walking across the room to kiss her on the mouth.

"Hey, how're you feeling, Reid?" He asked coming to sit on the edge of the bed, and pulling his daughter onto his lap.

"I'm fine. Just tired. How's Theo?"

"He's perfect, Alex. He's in the nursery. You'll both be ready to go home in a few days."

Alex drifted back into an exhausted sleep and dreamed of the day when she could take her husband and all three of her children home.


End file.
